Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for designing a frequency-spatial filter with variable bandwidth.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a receiver used in a wireless communication system may perform base bandwidth signal processing on a certain broadband signal having a high sampling rate. Herein, the broadband signal is a combination of signals coming from all directions, and thus compared to a signal of a certain direction and frequency, interference and noise will increase, which is a problem.
In order to improve such a problem, it is necessary to perform base bandwidth signal processing on signals received from a plurality of antenna into a plurality of frequency related narrowbands, but the number of array antenna, selected frequency and FFT resolution limit the available space and frequency bandwidth and the like. Especially, the recent spatial filters using digital beam formation are unable to easily form a beam bandwidth due to limitations of the number of antenna and the like. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a high performance spatial-frequency bandwidth filter that has a simple structure, consistency, and ability to adjust a bandwidth and selectively remove spatial interference.